sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mimets großer Traum
In Mimets großer Traum gibt Mimet mehr und tiefere Einblicke in ihre eigene Welt gibt und äußert ihren Traum, als Schauspielerin und Idol für die Jugend zu arbeiten. Inhalt Dem Messias der Stille gehe es zunehmend schlechter. Er pocht darauf, endlich Reine Herzen zu bekommen. Dr. Tomoe bittet um etwas mehr Geduld, da seine Mitarbeiter eine Strategie austüfteln, um an die Reinsten Herzen zu gelangen. Im Zimmer der 5 Hexen übt Mimet während der Arbeitszeit ein Lied ein, unterbricht aber ihren Gesang, um den neuesten Hit "Blue Crises Love" des Sängers Jinta Araki zu lauschen. Schmachtend starrt Mimet auf den Fernseher. Auch Bunny und ihre Freundinnen, die wieder im Hikawa-Tempel am Lernen sind, sehen sich die Sendung an und eine Diskussion über Groupies entflammt. Rei meint nur spitz, dass sie niemals einen Star hinterherlaufen würde. Minako gibt ihre Zustimmung, sie sei schon zu alt, wobei sie insgeheim für Jinta schwärmt. Artemis, der dabei war, anzumerken, dass Minako geistesabwesend auf den Fernseher gestarrt hat, wird von Minako niedergedrückt. Jinta kündigt im Fernsehen noch einen Talentwettbewerb an, bei dem ein Mädchen gecastet wird, die in einem kommenden Film an seiner Seite spielen wird. Heimlich macht sich Minako eine Notiz. In seinem Labor teilt Dr. Tomoe seiner Angestellten Mimet mit, dass der Messias seine Geduld verliere und nach einem Reinen Herzen verlange. Mimet gibt mittels einen ausklappbaren Poster bekannt, dass ihr neuestes Opfer Jinta Araki sein werde. Der Doktor wundert sich, warum Mimet nur junge, berühmte Männer aussuche. Mimet könne laut ihm keine Karriere machen, wenn sie ihren Beruf mit ihren persönlichen Vorlieben verbinde. Mimet ist ertappt und geht jammernd zu Boden. Sie suche sich nur diese Art von Opfern aus, da sie eine ungeheure Energie ausstrahlen und die würden sie doch dringend benötigen. Die falschen Tränen zeigen bei Dr. Tomoe Wirkung und er beteuert, dass sie sein vollstes Vertrauen genieße. Am Tag des Wettbewerbs kommt Artemis zum Hikawa-Tempel, wo er jedoch Minako nicht mit den anderen Mädchen vorfindet. Rei erklärt, dass Minako früher nach Hause gegangen sei, da sie wohl Fieber bekam. Artemis wundert sich über diese Leichtgläubigkeit. Als Minako in die Stadthalle kommt, fragt sie nach der Information, wann Jinta Araki ankäme. Doch der kommt erst am Finaltag. Nicht nur Minako ist über diese Information enttäuscht, sondern auch Mimet. Die beiden tauschen sich elektrisierende Blicke aus und greifen nach ihren T-Shirts. Beide haben dasselbe an: Das erste, das von "Alazin", so Jintas früherer Künstlername, herauskam. Die beiden sind voneinander angetan und stellen sich vor. Mimet benutzt hierfür das Pseudonym "Mimi Hanyu". Minako erklärt, dass man all seine Energie für das einsetzen solle, was man erreichen wolle. Dem kann Mimet nur zustimmen. In der ersten Runde mussten sich die Mädchen in Bademode vor der Jury präsentieren. Für Minako läuft das Interview sehr gut, da sie als witzig und spontan rüberkommt. Mimet hingegen ist sehr schüchtern und bringt kaum ein Wort heraus. Dennoch sieht einer der Männer in der Jury etwas Besonderes in ihr. Vor der Bekanntgabe der fünf Finalistinnen geben sich Minako und Mimet kaum eine Chance auf ein Weiterkommen, doch wider Erwarten sind die beiden im Finale. Als Mimet in der Umkleide der Death Busters davon fantasiert, wie sie von einem tosenden Publikum gefeiert wird, findet sich auch Dr. Tomoe bei der jubelnden Menge. Die Realität ereilt Mimet, da der Doktor vor ihr steht und ihre heiße Stirn mit seiner Hand befühlt. Dr. Tomoe bittet Mimet mehr auf sich zu achten, nicht dass sie wegen Fieber ausfalle. Nachdem er wieder abgegangen ist, wird Mimet bewusst, dass sie doch das Reine Herz von Jinta stehlen müsse. Doch wenn sie dies tue, wird der Film nicht gedreht. Sollte sie sich weigern, dann wird sie arbeitslos. Verzweifelt geht Mimet die Worte von Dr. Tomoe und Minako im Kopf durch und ist hinterher fest entschlossen, dass sie ein Star werden möchte. Denn sie sei im Grunde ein durch und durch gutes Mädchen. Auf einem Spint im Hintergrund blickt schelmisch ein Bild von Eugeal zu ihr rüber. Am Tag des großen Finales war nicht nur Mimet sehr aufgeregt, sondern auch Minako. Artemis, der überraschenderweise Minako hinter der Bühne besucht, fragt, warum sie allein hergekommen sei. Minako meint verschämt, dass es ihr doch ein wenig peinlich sei. Nachdem die anderen drei Finalistinnen vor ihr nicht genügend Stimmen vom Publikum erhalten haben, ist nun Minakos großer Augenblick gekommen. Im hinteren Teil des Zuschauerraums haben sich auch Haruka, Michiru und Setsuna eingefunden, um zu sehen, wie gut die Chancen für Minako stehen. Doch Minako erhält auch nicht genügend Stimmen und zieht sich hinter die Bühne zurück. Etwas enttäuscht spricht sie dennoch laut davon, dass das Wichtigste war, dass sie Jinta gesehen habe. Dieser steht unbemerkt gleich neben ihr und bedankt sich für diese netten Worte. Minako meint verstohlen, dass sie immer Jintas Fan bleiben werde, doch jener schätzt realistisch ein, dass jeder Fan ihn eines Tages vergessen wird und er seine wahre Liebe fände. Aber bis dahin würde er sich natürlich freuen, wenn Minako noch sein Fan bleiben würde. Mimet steht nun auf der Bühne und bangt um die benötigte Stimmenanzahl. Im ersten Moment sieht es tatsächlich für einen Sieg aus, aber da fährt die Punkteangabe nach unten und für Mimet bricht eine Welt zusammen, da sie verloren habe. Minako eilt auf die Bühne, um Mimet zu trösten, doch diese schlägt ihre Hand zur Seite und verwandelt sich in eine der 5 Hexen. Mimet verkündet, dass sie nur an dem Wettbewerb teilgenommen habe, um an Jintas Reines Herz zu gelangen. Sie ruft ihren Dämon U-Tahime hervor und betäubt das Publikum mit dem Stern der Dunkelheit. Auf Mimets Befehl hin stiehlt U-Tahime Jintas Reines Herz, während Minako nur geschwächt den Raub zusehen kann. Sailor Moon erscheint und schlägt mit ihrem Stirnreif den Stab aus Mimets Händen. Auch Sailor Merkur, Sailor Mars und Sailor Jupiter sind gekommen. Minako nutzt den Überraschungsmoment, um sich heimlich in Sailor Venus zu verwandeln und Mimet der Lüge, ein Fan von Jinta zu sein, zu bezichtigen. Mimet wehrt diese Behauptung ab, aber ihr Schicksal sei es eine der 5 Hexen zu sein. Sie befiehlt U-Tahime zum Angriff, doch nach einigen Stimmübungen missfehlt ihr der Text. Sailor Moon nutzt ihre Chance, verwandelt sich mit der Macht des Grals in ihre Super-Form und vernichtet mit den Mächten aller Zeiten den Dämon. Mimet versucht noch den Herzkristall zu schnappen, doch Sailor Venus' Feuerherzenkette hindert sie daran. Ihr bleibt nun nichts anderes als den Rückzug übrig. Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun, die mit Sailor Pluto von der Hintertür aus den Kampf verfolgt haben, wundern sich, warum die Death Busters noch Reine Herzen sammeln. Sailor Pluto mutmaßt, dass die Energie reiner Herzen nötig sei, um den Messias zu erwecken. Ihre Feinde haben "ihren" Messias wohl schon gefunden. Sailor Mars überreicht Sailor Venus den Herzkristall, damit sie ihn Jinta zurückgibt. Denn diese Ehre gebühre nur einem wahren Fan. Sailor Venus tut dies und beschuldigt Artemis dabei, ein "Plappermaul" zu sein. Derweil entschuldigt sich schämend Mimet bei Dr. Tomoe für ihr Versagen. Der zeigt sich jedoch geduldig und legt seine Arme liebevoll auf Mimets Schultern mit den Worten, dass morgen ja auch noch ein Tag sei. Besetzung Trivia * In dieser Episode wird erstmals der Stern der Dunkelheit verwendet. * Als U-Tahime nach Jinta greift, hat sie keine bemalten Fingernägel. In der nächsten Szene sind sie jedoch schwarz. * Da eine alte Animationssequenz verwendet wurde, hat Sailor Moon bei der Ausführung des Stirnreifs/Mondsteins auf ihrem Halsband einen Halbmond anstelle eines Herzens. * In der deutschen Synchronfassung wurde der Mondstein nur in dieser Episode in Stirnreif umbenannt. * Das Lied, das Mimet zu Beginn der Episode singt, ist "I am Sailor Moon". * Dies ist das erste von zwei Malen, in dem Minako an einem Talentwettbewerb teilnimmt. Das zweite Mal tut sie dies in Episode 192. en:Crazy for Celebrities! Mimete in Doubt pl:Uwielbiam idoli! Zakłopotana Mimete Kategorie:Episodenführer